


Felix Felicis

by LukasBondevik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasBondevik/pseuds/LukasBondevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Feliks Łukasiewicz, bus driver extraordinaire. Though he would be the first to say there really was nothing extraordinary about it, sometimes the most peculiar things can happen on public transportation. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multiple pairing, multiple chapter fanfiction that was inspired by the fact that I, personally, ride the bus on a regular basis and have seen some pretty interesting happenings on said mode of transportation.

I.

If given the choice of any job he could want in the world, the last thing Feliks Łukasiewicz would have chosen was a public bus driver. He had several other job ideas at the top of his list, but they required things like 'college' and 'money' and honestly he just totally couldn't swing those things just yet.

So here he sat, five days a week, eight hours a day, carting the same people to the same places more often than not hearing more about their lives than he ever cared to. It wasn't exactly his calling, but he did it because he had to. Paid his bills, and all that, and it wasn't cheap to look this fantastic. He examined himself in the rear view mirror before buckling his seat belt and heading out for his first run of the day. He navigated the streets with ease, the large vehicle certainly starting to become like habit to him.

He started two months prior after he had been fired from a local discount department store for shoplifting. It was the only time he tried that, and he would never try it again. He lamented the loss of that job for a moment as he pulled up to a red light, heading for the first stop. A familiar mop of brown hair caught his eye as he pulled up, his regular first passenger of the day. “Toris!” he greeted cheerfully as the man swiped his bus pass. “Always a pleasure to like cart your ass around town.”

“Morning Feliks,” he greeted with a quiet smile, taking his customary seat at the very front, to the back left of the driver's seat. “How are you today?”

He shrugged as he pulled away from the curb. “Had better days though mostly it's because my hair is a mess and totally would not cooperate this morning but what can you do?” The blow dryer hadn't been kind that morning, but he rarely left himself with enough time to fix it. He'd rather sleep in if he could.

Toris frowned. “I think you look great.” Feliks shrugged with a roll of his eyes but did not respond as the bus arrived at the next stop, picking up a rather overly happy man, a huge grin on his face. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, with glasses perched on his nose. His brown jacket had a really unattractive fluffy collar, and there was a single hair that stood up at an awkward angle on his head.

“Morning, driver!” he greeted exuberantly as he paid the fare, holding his hand out for a fist bump that Feliks gave a completely dumbfounded stare at. The man shrugged it off easilyand made his way towards the back, whistling a tune loudly as he went.

“Fashion disaster,” he sighed tragically, starting to close the door until a small voice squeaked out at him. “What the hell?” he grumbled, and realized there was another person standing at the till waiting to pay that he simply did not notice. Long blond hair, glasses as well, and the prettiest sky blue eyes that surprised Feliks for a moment.

“I need one of those 24 hour passes please,” he said quietly, trying and failing three times to put the five dollar bill into the slot. Feliks grinned at his apparent frustration and let him struggle for a couple of minutes before Toris sighed and helped the man out. He looked tearfully grateful. “Thank you!” Feliks watched him scurry to the back to sit with the other man, who he realized must be his brother or something because they looked nearly identical.

He started the bus up again, skillfully ignoring the loud, obnoxious laughter emanating from the back seat as that first blonde guy slapped his brother on the back. Toris turned quietly back to his book like he usually did, since he had nearly an hour long commute on the 101 bus. Feliks sighed, wanting very much to talk to him but Toris tended to tell him to keep his eyes on the road and ignore him, so he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. Which tended to wrap revolve around passengers' bad haircuts, clothing choices, and B.O.

With a quick glance in the camera view to his right, he saw that the louder man was giving his brother a shit eating grin and the brother was trying to argue back but was so quiet that Feliks couldn't even hear him in the nearly empty bus. He glanced up at the upcoming stop and pulled over, noting a blonde head anxiously pacing before it. “Good morning, fancy pants,” he greeted, giving the man a quick up and down glance as he climbed on board, noting the rather chic ensemble he wore. His hair was wavy and fell perfectly around his face, framing his strong cheekbones.

“ _Excusez-moi_ ,” he greeted nervously, eying Feliks with a frown. “ _O_ _ù_ _est le maison magnifique? Je suis tr_ _è_ _s fatigue et perdu._ ” Feliks stared at him blankly for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wow, this totally wasn't part of his job description.

He quipped, “I like don't speak German or whatever so if you want to talk to me you're going to have to keep it in English.” The man put a hand to his forehead and looked to the interior of the bus, and Feliks realized that he probably didn't speak a word of English. Toris seemed concerned, unsure of what to do, but the other two were lost in their own little world.

“ _Parlez-vous fran_ _ç_ _ais?_ ” he asked of them, and the quieter of the two brothers perked up suddenly, catching the eye of the man standing at the till. He pushed his brother away and made his way towards the front, and Feliks, for a moment, was sure that the idiot at the till was checking the quiet man out.

“ _Oui monsieur._ _Ê_ _tes-vous d'accord_?” They conversed for a moment before Feliks finally groaned loudly in his impatience and frustration. “Ah,” the quiet man squeaked, looking over his shoulder at Feliks in embarrassment. “Um, François is is just looking for... well. I'll show him where to get off.” The soft spoken man was flushed pink as the other man followed him back to sit with his brother, a gleam in his eye that Feliks was rather suspicious of. Now there was two loud voices at the back of his bus, grating on his nerves.

“What are the odds that one of the passengers would know French?” Toris commented, his book closed in his lap and watching the small group at the back. The Frenchmen was sitting with his arm looped over the shoulders of the quiet man, and his brother seemed to completely miss the atmosphere that was resonating from them.

Feliks frowned. “That's what French sounds like? It's so not as nice as everyone tells me.” He met Toris' eyes for a moment when they stopped at a red light, and he was smiling weirdly at Feliks so he averted his gaze. That guy sometimes, he was so strange. A couple of stops and several passengers later, the blonde brother and the fabulous François stood at the rear door, pressing the button for the request stop.

“ _Au revoir, Matthew,_ ” François said, pressing his lips to the man's cheeks on both sides and slipping a piece of paper into his pocket. “ _Appelez-moi_.” He winked and climbed off the bus, leaving Matthew in a flustered, embarrassed state that both pissed Feliks off and left him a little jealous. He watched the back of Toris' head for a moment before starting off again, suddenly feeling less fantastic.

A voice at the back screeched, “He gave you his number Mattie?! Dude!!”

Feliks grimaced. Toris laughed.


	2. II

 II.

Feliks gave Toris a scathing expression. It had been a long day and he was cranky and tired, and his regular customer was the only person on which he could lay those frustrations. He never seemed to take it offensively, which tended to piss Feliks off even more for some reason. Toris was simply the most inoffensive person he knew. “I wish you'd talk to me while you were on here. I'm kind enough to take your ass to and from work, you can totally keep me from going crazy with my boredom by having a conversation with me.” Toris closed his book after replacing the bookmark, giving Feliks a wry smile that made him frown. It was almost dark and Feliks was on his evening shift, driving his most regular customer all the way back north.

“I don't want to be distracting you,” he replied with a smile, eying the road ahead as Feliks let a couple of the passengers off. He scoffed at such a silly idea and wanted to tell Toris off, but thought better of it. He was supposed to be nice while he was working. The bus creaked as he kept on going, and he couldn't help but continue wondering how much longer it was going to be before he could finally get home. It had been a long day, and he was ready for a nice, relaxing bath.

As he passed through another intersection, he noted the two people at the next stop, pulling up to the curb. One was a very flustered Asian man with a dark bob, watching the occupant in one of the other seats on the bench nervously. He was fast asleep with a plastic animal carrier at his feet, and a small black kitten with a white belly, also fast asleep, on his stomach.

Feliks opened the door and watched them expectantly. “I totally don't have all day to wait so get on the freaking bus or I'm leaving,” he snapped and the Asian man jumped, shaking the other man's shoulder forcefully until he woke up. His hair was shoulder length and brown, and his green eyes were incredibly groggy as he rubbed one of them.

“The bus is here.” The man moved slowly, gently putting his cat into its carrier and following the Asian man onto the bus. The dark haired guy paid and Feliks glared at him for a moment before he went to take a seat, looking a little worried at his choice to ride the bus today. The cat guy stared at the till, patting his pockets aimlessly for a moment most likely searching for a wallet. Feliks almost reached the end of his patience until the first man scurried up to the till and paid for him, probably to avoid any further conflict with their driver. He dragged him to a seat two down from Toris and sat next to him, seeming as though he wasn't quite sure what he just did. Feliks rolled his eyes and started the bus up again.

It was late, so there was hardly anyone else on the bus, and he could hear their conversation quite clearly from where they sat. “You really should keep your cat in its carrier at all times,” he heard the Asian man scold quietly and tried not to giggle at his incredibly thick accent. He thought it was a joke that Japanese people couldn't pronounce 'l' when they spoke English, but maybe not.

The other man replied back, his voice quiet and lethargic, “But he hates it in there. He would much rather sleep with me.”

“It's dangerous to sleep at the bus stop!” the Japanese man fretted, his voice louder than before, his face reflecting his uncertainty of what to say that didn't make him sound like a scolding parent. Feliks wondered about his age to himself because he looked quite young but was acting like such an old man.

“I'll be fine. I do it all the time. If I miss the bus, I'll just sleep until the next one.” The second man lifted up the cat carrier at stared at the animal inside, his face very close to the little metal door. Toris' expression when he glanced at Feliks was indecipherable, but he seemed to find this as amusing as Feliks did. “What is your name?”

The Japanese man seemed very startled and blurted out suddenly, “Kiku.” Feliks giggled to himself at the name; it was incredibly cutesy for a man to be named something like _Kiku._

“I'm Heracles.” The bus grew silent as Feliks continued his route for a few more moments in silence, pleased in the peace and quiet. Toris turned back to his book after a phase of staring out the window and Feliks was ready be in his bed. He needed hot chocolate and pajamas and really bad Spanish television. He sighed happily at the thought, almost forgetting what he was doing for a moment in his daydream. What a great way to end the workday.

The soft, vapid voice of Heracles spoke up again. “I'm going to name him Kiku.” He motioned to the cat, and Kiku watched Heracles with his mouth dropped in surprise, unable to say anything. “He is cute and quiet like you and nice to me too. It seems suiting.” A soft blush crept over Kiku's cheeks as he stared at the little kitten, still at a loss for words. Toris was quietly fawning over them and Feliks was hoping they'd get their asses off his bus soon.

What is with this nonsense always happening on his route?

“Where are you getting off?” Kiku asked finally to break the silence, his cheeks still pink and fumbling with his hands in embarrassment. Heracles pondered on the question for a rather unreasonable amount of time as he stared at Kiku the cat. Because his eyes were on the road, Feliks was almost sure that the man had fallen back asleep midsentence and he was ready to break check the bus just to laugh at him. He was sure, though, that Toris would not keep quiet if he did.

Finally, he admitted, “I don't remember.”

Kiku seemed scandalized, his eyes widening and shaking his head. “Ah! What?!” Heracles shrugged and scratched his cat's face through the bars. “Well that is no good! Come with me and I will have my roommate Yao drive you home. Do you know where you live?” Heracles nodded in easy compliance, still watching the cat, his expression unchanging. He reclined back in the seat and leaned his head against Kiku's shoulder before closing his eyes and falling back into a blissful slumber. The Japanese man seemed to struggle between accepting the invasion of his personal space or throwing Heracles through the nearest window before finally settling down and staring out the opposite window.

Toris gave Feliks that weird glance again and he was glad when they finally reached their stop and Kiku and Heracles made their way from the bus, the little kitten in tow.


	3. III

 III.

Feliks hated Saturday afternoons. It was always crowded and always smelled and the people were incredibly raucous on these days. And because it was the weekend, there was no Toris to keep him company until the next Monday, and time seems to crawl during these shifts. It sucked big time. “Hurry up, hurry up,” he growled under his breath to the line crowding onto his ever growing group of passengers, squeezing the steering wheel in irritation.

Why was it so damn difficult to just slide the card or put the money in the stupid slot that it took these people ages just to get it right? He wanted to punch a hole through his window and leap out to safety, never to return.

It was one of those days.

“'S'cuse me.” He looked up into the incredibly stern, rather terrifying visage of a tall blond man, his blue eyes fixed so adamantly on Feliks' face that he squeaked embarrassingly. He was incredibly glad that Toris was not there at that moment to hear that sound come out of his mouth, but he was not quite so lucky with the rest of the passengers, who had gotten quiet when the man climbed on board. They stared at each other for a moment, and the man lifted his hand.

“It's totally a federal offense to hit a bus driver!” Feliks screeched, his voice rising through more octaves than he ever thought possible. He wasn't even sure  _he_  could understand what he just said, let alone the scary blonde man. The man tilted his head, his eyes narrowing and his face darkening, the expression causing Feliks to almost whimper.

“This the north 101?” he asked, his voice barely above a mumble, motioning with his already raised hand up the street. Feliks nodded in silence, his heart still racing, and the man inserted two dollars for the fare before starting towards the back of the bus. The crowd parted quickly and easily the moment they saw the man's face. He seemed confused when someone gave up a two seat row for him, but he did not question it as he took it gladly, leaning back and staring out the window. The rest of the bus shot him frightened looks, but Feliks didn't say anything. At least not yet. One slip up and Mr. Big and Scary would be out the door so fast.

He moved on, wishing Toris was around to reassure him in the stupid way that he did just by sitting in that first seat, his careful green eyes a welcome distraction. The bus was eerily silent and while Feliks usually relished in the lack of obnoxious rap music and loud women on their phones, it was freaking him out a little.

A couple of stops passed, and he soon pulled up to the curb for a kid with blonde hair that framed his face in a mess that actually suited him nicely. He wore a white beret on his head and had striking violet eyes that left Feliks feeling awe struck, stunning him into silence when they looked at each other. He struggled to get onto the vehicle, and Felix realized that the kid had crutches under each arm. Before he could move to help and not look like a total jackass, the tall blond was by the door, taking the kid's bag from him and carefully lifting him into the bus.

The kid seemed shocked and Feliks didn't blame him. He didn't even see the man move from his seat near the middle of the bus, and yet here he was completely out of nowhere. He was totally ready to call the cops at a moment's notice.

Although he seemed terrified, the young man allowed the taller one to lead him gingerly to a nearby seat, holding the crutches as he helped him sit down and placing his bag neatly under the seat for him. “I'll help ya off too, if you like,” the man said, sitting directly beside him. It took the kid a moment to register what the man said to him.

“Ah, thank you.” He cleared his throat and nodded, holding his crutches tightly and trying to look anywhere but the blond man. Feliks couldn't stare back at them while he was driving, so he tried to focus on their conversation. He couldn't tell if it was out of pure concern or morbid curiosity, though finally decided that it was a little bit of both.

“I'm Berwald,” the man offered, still staring at the kid intensely. A few of the people around seemed rather uncomfortable and were whispering quietly amongst themselves.

“Tino,” he replied, his voice cracking and almost a whisper. He coughed slightly and said more clearly, “Tino. I'm Tino.” Berwald nodded and turned to face the window again, but Feliks couldn't help but notice, the next time he pulled to a red light, that Tino was watching him out of curiosity. The bus finally picked up it's usual volume and Feliks couldn't hear the conversation when the two finally started to speak a little more freely.

While Berwald still seemed terrifying, Tino didn't seem to mind him at all after a little while.

After another twenty minutes of tension on Feliks' part, he saw Berwald reach over Tino's head and press the stop request button, and Tino seemed surprised. “This is my stop, too,” he mentioned quietly and Berwald nodded, holding Tino's elbow as the bus pulled to what Feliks would probably consider a sudden stop. His surprise was probably the cause of his brake happy foot, but he wasn't sure if he trusted this Berwald to take care of the kid. He helped Tino out of the seat and repositioned him outside of the bus with his crutches, slinging his back over his shoulder before climbing out himself.

Little Tino didn't seem all too concerned as the two trailed down the sidewalk together. For a moment, he swore he saw a tiny smile tug at the corner's of Berwald's mouth before he pulled away, but maybe he imagined it.

Feliks grimaced as he continued on. Something was not right with that guy. 


	4. IV

 IV.

“Hey Feliks!” The blonde looked up from his steering wheel when the voice greeted him, and saw a familiar face climbing excitedly onto the bus. His brown hair was mussed from the wind, though Feliks couldn't recall a time that his hair wasn't a little disheveled, and his green eyes were so lively and bright. He had olive skin, slightly tanned, and wore a filthy work shirt that didn't seem to affect him in anyway

He hopped into the seat that was usually taken by Toris, but he had already gone to work earlier that day. Feliks admired the view before the man sat down and chuckled to himself. “Antonio with an ass like yours you should definitely stop dressing like you're homeless, okay?” Feliks mentioned casually and his friend laughed with a noncommittal shrug.

“I grow tomatoes for a living, Feliks, do you expect me to wear a suit and tie?” he asked cheerfully, leaning against the hard plastic seat and resting his elbow against the windowsill.

He retorted, “It would totally be a lot easier on the eyes that's for sure.” Antonio rolled his eyes and leaned back against the seat, straightening his dirty white top for a moment and stifling a yawn. Feliks bit his tongue, knowing that nothing he would say to his friend about overworking himself would make much of a difference. Antonio had told him before that he worked so much because he really had nothing else going for him in life, and it made him sad to think about.

Mostly because he caused him to reflect on his own life, and that was definitely something he was not interested in doing at that moment.

The next few stops passed in normalcy until he parked by one near the very south end of his route and saw a young man waiting to be picked up. He had dark auburn hair and a scowl so pronounced it made Feliks wonder if he practiced it. “You jerk, you're fifteen minutes late,” the man said in irritation, swiping his bus pass aggressively as he tried to balance two incredibly full shopping bags in one arm.

Feliks rolled his eyes. “Like I care, get in line kid you're so far down on the priority list that it's like totally not even funny.” He glared at Feliks and took a seat across the aisle from Antonio, who had perked up from his semi-lucid state of being to stare at the kid intently for a moment. He balanced both his bags on the seat next to him before leaning back with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. Feliks was curious about Antonio's sudden interest, but he couldn't say anything without alerting his rude passenger and honestly that was definitely not a pot he wanted to stir.

That kid was already grating on his nerves enough as it was, with a greeting like that.

Feliks stopped at the red light for what seemed like forever, until he finally made his turn and started towards the final stop on the route before heading back north again. “Ah, goddammit!” a voice lamented loudly, and he pulled up to the last stop before turning around in his seat to see what happened. There was probably fifty tomatoes rolling around in the front half of the bus, two overturned shopping backs sitting uselessly on the floor as the kid scrambled to his feet and began to scoop them up.

Antonio was surprised for a moment before laughing loudly and kneeling down to help as well. “I don't need your help, you bastard,” the kid grumbled, his face bright red in embarrassment as he put his tomatoes carefully into the bag, complaining under his breath the entire time. Antonio continued to help anyway, placing the rest of the fruit into the bag with gusto and grinning like an idiot the entire time. “Thanks.” His voice was low and irritated, but Antonio didn't seem to mind. He had that stupid grin on his face still and Feliks was slightly embarrassed for his friend.

He replied happily, “You're quite welcome, _mi amigo_! I'm Antonio by the way.” The kid stared at the man's outstretched hand for a moment and rolled his eyes, batting the hand away as he went back to sit down on the bench across from him. Feliks was rather surprised by the gruff rejection, but the way that he entered the bus wasn't exactly the epitome of good manners. “Do you need help carrying these off the bus?”

“I don't need your help!” the young man said, flustered, lifting up the grocery bags from their bottoms rather than by the handles as he made his way farther away from Antonio. Feliks frowned but said nothing, and the bus grew quiet again. The tomato kid sat near the back and Antonio was still seated in Toris's usual spot, but he didn't give his attention to Feliks. Instead he kept glancing back at the young man, seeming as though he wanted to say something but unable to do so.

The silence was unnerving, but it was only about fifteen minutes before the young man's stop came up, and he pressed the button. Feliks got caught at the red light just before it, so the man stood awkwardly by the door near the fawning Antonio, juggling the tomatoes still precariously in his arms. Without asking, Antonio took one of the bags from the man's arms and ignored his protests. “I'm not going to let you carry these heavy things by yourself!” he said dramatically but Feliks could tell that the auburn haired man was getting riled up.

“I said I don't need your help!” he said loudly, his arms still full from the other bag and did the only thing he seemed to be able to do: he slammed his forehead into Antonio’s chest as he took the other bag out of his hands. Winded, Antonio fell into the seat with a dazed expression as Feliks cackled loudly from the driver's seat, pulling up to the stop and opening the doors. The young man stopped at the door and glanced at Antonio for a moment, before saying quietly, “My name is Lovino.”

Antonio quickly patted his pants pockets and pulled out a small business card, slipping it into Lovino's back pocket with a grin. “Nice to meet you Lovino!” he said and the man's face burned again as he hurried off the bus with his tomatoes in tow. Antonio slid back into the seat with a contented sigh, putting his hands behind his head.

“Oh yeah look at you smooth operator,” Feliks teased as he pulled away from Lovino's stop. “You like totally swept that kid off his feet didn't you?”

With a grin he replied, “Hey don't be too jealous Feliks. But don't worry I believe in you! I'm still waiting on the good news about you and Toris.”

Feliks flushed pink and didn't say another word to Antonio until he got off the bus. Him and Toris? That was the silliest thing he'd been confronted with all day, and he watched a couple of grown men crawling on the floor and scoop up a ridiculous number of tomatoes for ten minutes.


End file.
